BlueShadow
by Tainted Flair
Summary: Shadowfang is the last surviver of her town. Soundwave decides to take her in and take care of her. When she gets in a battle she shouldn't even be fighting, she finds she can't strike a certain young Autobot. Is she malfunctioning? Has she found a friend
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Run_, I thought to myself, urgently trying to stay ahead of her pursuer, _Don't stop running. You stop, and they catch you. They catch you, and your dead._

I turned into an ally, bending my head down and transforming into a Cybertronian wolf. I jumped and dodged around obstacles, nearly tripping as I hit my right hind leg on a sharp piece of metal. I hissed in pain, but continued on my way, limping.

"Stop!" Cried the annoying, scratchy voice of her pursuer, as he tripped and stumbled after me. I allowed myself a small grin, but then I heard a jet, and looked up, optics widening in terror.

"Aw, I'm so slagged." I muttered to myself, trying to stay ahead of the red and white Cybertronian jet.

Then I came to a dead stop, optics widening in horror as I noticed that this way was a dead end. I turned to go back, to barely avoid crashing into my pursuer's leg. I backed up, as far as I could, until my tail brushed the metal wall behind me.

"Well," croaked the Cybertronian jet, "look what we have here. An Energon thief? Do you know how Decepticons deal with Energon thieves?"

I tried to resist trembling as I stared at him wide-eyed. I bearing my sharp, razor-blade fangs at him, trying to ward him off. He just laughed cruelly at my feeble attempt to look threatening. He took another step forwards, pointing the guns that were attached to his arms at me, grinning darkly at me.

"I will enjoy off-lining you..." He announced, getting ready to shoot me in the head. I closed my optics, not wanting to see it happen.

"Starscream," A monotonous voice came from behind the Cybertronian jet. I opened my optics to see the jet look behind him in surprise.

"What do you want, Soundwave." The jet, Starscream, sneered.

"Deactivation: unnecessary." The other Cybertronian, Soundwave, replied.

Starscream frowned at the other Cybertronian. "What do you mean, Soundwave?"

"Problem: Energon thief; Options: kill; capture; convince to join Decepticons." Soundwave replied, his way of speaking making my head hurt.

"_What_?!" Starscream shrieked, stepping away from Soundwave in shock, "Is your CPU fried?! It just _stole_ from us, and you want to _adopt_ it?!" Starscream seemed outraged and dumbfounded.

"Affirmative." Soundwave droned out. Starscream looked at Soundwave with suspicion.

"Why?" Starscream asked. Soundwave walked by Starscream, shoving him out of his way.

"Reason: possible spy." Soundwave intoned, his monotonous voice making me shiver inside.

"You mean..." Starscream trailed off, "You're seriously thinking of adopting it?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered, "Request: designation."

I frowned, not sure whether or not I could trust the Decepticon, but then decided that it would be safer to just go along with him. He seemed to be a caring Cybertronian, even though he was a Decepticon. I felt I was safe near him, as if he would give his Spark to protect those under his protection.

"Shadowfang..." I trailed off, my dark golden optics looking Soundwave in the visor, "I am the only survivor of my city, my mother was an Autobot, my father a Decepticon. I am still undecided on my side in the war, I find war senseless. What's the point? In the end, even if you _do _win, you fall in another war anyways."

Soundwave nodded his head slightly, and Starscream snorted. "Nice choice, Soundwave, a solider that hates war? Hah!"

I snarled slightly at Starscream, beared my razor-blade fangs at him again. Starscream looked at my fangs cautiously, wary of the possibility of the razor-blades cutting into his armor and causing destruction.

"I can fight, and I'm fast!" I retorted, "I'm also silent and cunning, the only reason you noticed me was because of that Cybertronian bird!"

Soundwave nodded his head slightly. "Cybertronian bird designation: Laserbeak; Function: spy."

I transformed, favoring my right leg slightly. I nodded to Soundwave, shooting Starscream a glare.

"I accept your invention," I announced, putting some pressure on my right leg and wincing slightly, "I'll join the Decepticons."

Soundwave nodded his head, pleased that he had managed to convince me to join them. Starscream sneered at me, seemingly not convinced of my loyalty.

_I'll show them,_ I thought, _Just wait and see._

**Author Note:**** Well, this is another story, and it was nagging me until I decided to write it. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers, or I wouldn't be putting the story up here, I'd be putting it in a store and making money. The only thing I own is Shadowfang and the plot.**

Chapter: One

I frowned as I watched Ravage terrorize Rumble and Frenzy, sighing. It seemed my adopted brothers didn't get along so well sometimes. I looked over to Laserbeak and saw her looking at her brothers in annoyance. I grinned at my adopted sister.

Soundwave would have tried to pass me of as a mech, except the fact that I had a femme voice and couldn't pass as a mech with a femme voice because of my femme body. Thankfully for Laserbeak, she had been thought a mech right away, and Soundwave didn't have to deceive them, he just had to go along with they're belief.

The reason Soundwave would have wanted to pass me off as a mech was because most Decepticons thought femmes were weak and couldn't win a fight with even the weakest mech. But I'm not like that. I've had to fight a fair number of mechs when I was on my own, and I was still basically a Sparkling when Soundwave took me in.

I shook my head as Ravage managed to pin his two younger brothers down. I then gave Laserbeak a mischievous grin. Removing myself from the wall which I was leaning on, I crept up behind Ravage. The moment Ravage had noticed I was behind him, it was too late to dodge as I grabbed him from around the waist and hauled him off of his two younger brothers.

Ravage let out a hiss of surprise, twisting and wiggling, trying to break free of my grasp. I laughed softly as I slammed him onto the ground, careful not to injure him. Ravage started to growl and struggled even harder against my grip. I smirked at the two twins as they got up and dusted themselves off.

Then Rumble and Frenzy started laughing at their older brother's feeble attempts to break free of my hold. Gradually, Ravage let out a snort of irritation and grew still, surrendering. Ravage looked pretty upset at being beat by a femme, but he got up and shook it off when I released him.

Soundwave chuckled. I had found out that the only time Soundwave used a monotone was when he was around the other Decepticons. He didn't want to seem weak, and he certainly didn't want to have the possibility of any of the Decepticons finding his weakness and using it against him. Much less an Autobot.

I frowned at the thought of Autobots.

Soundwave has been refusing to let me actually fight in any of the battles. And he only recently started letting me accompany Ravage on his spying missions since we have landed on Earth. I looked up at the big blue cassette player, wondering if he was picking up on any of my thoughts.

Just then Starscream came in and everyone became serious and unreadable.

"What now, Screamer?" I asked him, enjoying the flash of irritation on his face when I called him the nickname I had given him.

"Megatron wishes everyone to come on an Energon raid." Starscream informed, looking directly at Soundwave.

"Message received." Soundwave acknowledged, returning to his monotone.

Everyone follow Starscream out of the room. Everyone but me. I sighed, stifling a groan of annoyance.

"That includes you too, Shadowfang." Starscream's voice startled me slightly, and I looked up, excitement rushing into my body.

I raced to the door and followed everyone else. Then I noticed something when we got outside.

"Wait, how will I fly?" I asked, looking very carefully around the area.

Megatron sighed in annoyance, and Soundwave came up to me with something in his hands. "Jet-pack." He whispered to me simply. I nodded my head and let him put it on.

Then we were off, on my first _actual_ mission.

"Autobots are approaching." I informed, looking over my shoulder at the Energon cubes we had managed to gather.

"Prepare to fight, Decepticons." Megatron ordered. I shifted weight from one foot to the other as I waited in anticipation for the immanent battle. I felt a rush of adrenalin rush through my body as I watched the Autobots draw nearer and nearer.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron ordered, and everyone rushed out, guns firing. I grabbed my tail-turned-sword and started to follow them out when a big blue hand gripped my shoulder. I looked over to see Soundwave shaking his head.

I sighed but nodded my head. Protecting the Energon cubes was my next opportunity to fight, but Soundwave wanted me to hid.

Soundwave then rushed off into battle, leaving me standing there, all alone, with orders _not_ to fight.

That's when a gray-blue and red Cybertronian collided into my side, sending both of us rolling down the small hill. When we hit bottom, the Autobot ended up hitting his back against a rock hard. I was on my feet in a swift motion, calculating my enemy with golden optics.

The Autobot seemed stunned, and he let out a groan of pain. I couldn't bring myself to attack an enemy that was injured, even _if_ they still had a functioning weapon in their possession.

I quickly attached my sword to my back, it becoming my tail again, and rushed over to the stunned Autobot. His optics grew wide with fear, then, once he noticed I had put my weapon away, he seemed confused.

"Are... Are you alright?" I stuttered, stopping just out of kicking range of the Autobot. He seemed to be completely dumbfounded and shocked by the fact that a Decepticon was asking him if he was okay.

"Mmmmh..." The Autobot moaned, trying to move.

"Don't move," I scolded him, "you should be checking your system functions, not trying to jump right back into battle."

The young Autobot stared at me in amazement, but took advantage of this time to check for any serious damage.

"Nothing... serious..." The young Autobot grounded out after a few seconds. I frowned at him.

"Just as I suspected, your systems where just shocked by the impact." I informed the young Autobot.

"Ah..." He groaned slightly, trying to get up.

"You'll need help standing up before your systems can recover..." I announced, taking slow, tentative steps towards the young Autobot.

"Wh- why are you helping me?" The Autobot asked, curiously.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused, "I would never attack an enemy when they're down or unarmed."

This caused a look of pure confusion to take over the Autobot's face. "That's not what Decepticons do, though...?"

I frowned, "Would you prefer it if I stabbed you through the Spark now?" I asked, shaking my head.

"If it would spare me the humiliation of having to be saved by a Decepticon, yes." I frowned at the Autobot's reply, confused.

"Well," I decided, "I'm not going to kill you when your down, that's a cowardly thing to do."

"Fine." The young Autobot groaned slightly, forcing himself to his feet. "I've never seen you on the battlefield before, what is your name?"

"Shadowfang," I answered, standing my ground, knowing that the young Autobot wasn't going to harm me unless I attacked him... at lest, not yet.

"Shadowfang..." The young Autobot trailed off, "Are you one of Soundwave's cassettes?"

"Not exactly..." I answered truthfully, "He sort of adopted me, after saving me from Starscream's wrath." I giggled slightly at the sound of that, and the young Autobot seemed to be relaxing slightly, but he was still alert and on-edge.

"Hah," The Autobot laughed slightly, "I believe that deep down, Soundwave's a softy."

I stiffed slightly at his comment about my protector, but relaxed myself again, laughing slightly.

"Maybe..." I supplied, not wanting to endanger my protector by accidentally giving a possible weakness away. "What's your name?"

"Bluestreak." The young Autobot answered, rolling his shoulders, seeming to be mobile again. "Now that I'm not down and injured, are you going to attack me again?" Bluestreak asked cautiously, fully alert.

"No..." I answered truthfully, "I don't attack people I consider friends."

Bluestreak seemed shocked by this information.

"You...." He trailed off, stuttering, "You consider me... me a... a... a... friend?" I nodded my head, watching the young Autobot for his reaction. "Prove it."

I frowned, "How?" I asked, interested.

Bluestreak seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Remove your weapon and put it on the ground."

I nodded my head, "Figured as much." I tentatively detached my tail-sword and lowered it to the ground, softly kicking it just out of reach, but close enough to dash and grab it if needed. "There." I gave him a friendly smile and he searched me curiously with questioning optics.

"Wow..." He muttered, completely astonished. "You know I can shoot you through your Spark and kill you right now, right?"

I nodded my head, acknowledging that what I was doing was completely foolish, but I couldn't stop myself. "Anything else to prove that I think you as a friend?" I asked, eying his shoulder guns for a quick moment before grinning at him.

"Uh..." Bluestreak seemed dumbfounded, "Shoot another Decepticon?" Bluestreak laughed, and I joined in, understanding that he meant it as a joke.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him.

"Yes..." He seemed to pause for a moment, "Yeah, I believe you don't mean me any ill will... Wish I could say the same about the rest of the Decepticons, though."

I chuckled softly, then, remembering the battle that was going on, I joined Bluestreak's side and looked down over the battle that was taking place.

"Who do you think is winning?" I asked him as I spotted Soundwave.

"Not sure..." He answered truthfully, "But I bet if your Decepticon teammates catch you standing next to an Autobot and chatting, they'd be pretty suspicious of you."

I sighed, "I know..."

Then I noticed Soundwave was scanning the battlefield, having noticed that I have left my post.

"Oh, slag..." I muttered, quickly retreating from the edge of the hill so that Soundwave wouldn't spot me.

"What?" Bluestreak asked, then he noticed that Soundwave was searching for someone, and linked it to my reaction, "Oh, that..."

"Yes, that." I whispered, frowning, "I'm so dead if Soundwave finds out."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm probably going to be slagged just as much as you would be if I'm caught, too." Bluestreak laughed slightly. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Maybe..." I muttered, grinning at him.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron's voice split through the sounds of the fighting, and the Decepticons all took to the air, heading back towards the base.

"You should probably get going..." Bluestreak muttered, gesturing towards the retreating forms of the Decepticons.

"Yeah, I probably should." I sighed and reattached my tail-sword. Then I went to take off, but all I accomplished was a weird electric sound from my jet-pack. I tried again and felt a pierce of electricity race through me, it had came from the jet-pack.

"Oh, _slag_!" I groaned, looking over my shoulder to see that my jet-pack had been busted when I had been knocked over the hill. "You _got_ to be fragging _kidding me_!"

Just then, Autobots started climbing up the hill, and I was surrounded.

"Ah, slag..." I groaned.

Bluestreak was at my side immediately, inspecting the busted jet-pack while keeping an optic on his teammates. Bluestreak frowned and reached out to touch my jet-pack.

"I wouldn't touch..." I trailed off as Bluestreak withdrew his hand with a slight hiss, shaking the shock of the zap off.

"Yeah..." Bluestreak trailed off, "You're definitely immobile by means of flight."

I sighed, "Figured as much..." I eyed the Autobots cautiously as they grew closer and closer.

"I see you managed to catch yourself a 'con." A red Cybertronian piped up, pointing at me, "How'd you pull that off?"

Bluestreak shook his head. "Ironhide, I didn't catch her."

"Then how come she hasn't retreated with the rest of those cowards?" Asked a young golden Autobot.

"Sunstreaker," Bluestreak sighed, "Her jet-pack is busted."

"Hah!" A Cybertronian that looked like he was the twin of Sunstreaker burst out, "_Seriously_?!" He croaked.

"That sure is a weird way to catch a 'con." pointed out a white and black mech with a visor.

"I _didn't_ catch her, Jazz." Bluestreak sighed in annoyance.

"Then, why are you standing so close to her?" Asked a black and white Cybertronian that looked a little like Bluestreak.

"Because, Prowl," Bluestreak took a deep breath, "This is my new friend, Shadowfang. Shadowfang, meet the Autobots."

All the Autobots jaws dropped as they stared at the two of us in utter shock.

"_WHAT_!?!"

**Author Note:**_ Well, Soundwave is a hard character to write, because of the way he talks. Of course, at the moment I'm still settling into the G1 characters, so, they may seem out of character for awhile. Any help with how you believe they should be is welcome, please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two

I watched the Autobots carefully, unsure of what they would make of Bluestreak's claim. They just seemed to be completely shocked and unable to respond. After a few moments, the Autobots seemed to get their bearings back.

"Are your circuits _fried_?!" One of them finally exclaimed. "You _hate_ the Decepticons! Ever since they had attacked your city, leaving you as the sole survivor!"

I looked at Bluestreak, instantly curious. That's what had happened to me.

"Ratchet," A blue and red Autobot warned. "Why do you say that Shadowfang is your friend?"

Bluestreak smiled softly at the red and blue Autobot. "Thanks, Prime." So, this was the Autobot leader? I took that knowledge and the facts I had learned from the things I heard back at the base. I should be safe from him as long as I didn't threaten any of the Autobots.

Bluestreak looked at me then back at Optimus Prime. "She refused to attack me when I was down." Bluestreak whispered to Prime, obviously a little embarrassed about that. "Then she tried to help me, but I refused... But once I was back up and functioning, she refused to attack me first, and, you know how I hate..." Bluestreak trailed off and Prime nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you feel this is a trick?" Prime whispered to Bluestreak, trying to keep it low so only Bluestreak would hear.

"No..." Bluestreak trailed off, "No, it wouldn't be a trap... Unless she's suicidal, which I doubt..."

I shook my head, sighing. "Why _would_ I be suicidal?" I asked, shaking my head again.

"That's exactly my point." Bluestreak pointed out, chuckling slightly. "I trust her, especially a lot more then any of the other Decepticons."

"That last bit doesn't prove anything." Sunstreaker retorted.

I glared at him, a glint of amusement in my optic. Then I returned my attention to Bluestreak and Prime.

"I say that we make her prove she's trustworthy." Sunstreaker's twin piped up.

"Sideswipe's gotta good plan." Jazz added, looking at me.

"But you'll put her in the brig!" Bluestreak protested, looking at Prime with almost pleading optics. "Please, just give her a chance. She can have an escort to keep any optic on her, but putting her in the brig when all she did wrong was be rescued by a Decepticon, and that wasn't even her fault."

Bluestreak whispered the last bit of it, not wanting the other Autobots to overhear. Prime sighed and seemed thoughtful. I wondered what he was leaning more towards; imprisonment, or close monitoring.

"I think she deserves one chance," Prime began, "But she would probably be accused of something like searching for weaknesses or setting bombs if I were to assign certain Autobots to watch her."

I felt a small spark of hope flash through me. I glanced at the Autobots that were surrounding me, feeling the occasional anger or curiosity that the optics of the Autobots held when they glared at me.

"Is she still armed?" Prime asked finally, and Bluestreak smiled gratefully at the Autobot leader. I looked up, surprised, then remembered that I still had my tail-sword attached to me.

"Yes." I told him, causing him to look over at me, "I have a sword..."

Prime looked at Bluestreak, who nodded his head in understanding. Bluestreak walked up to me, blue optics still shining with happiness at Prime giving me a chance.

"He want's all of your weapons taken away." Bluestreak informed, and I nodded my head, already expecting as much.

I reached back and disconnected my tail-sword, bringing it in front of me. A few of the Autobots looked at me in caution, eying the sword with distrust. I twirled it so the hilt was facing Bluestreak, and he took it from me.

"Do you have any other weapons?" Bluestreak asked, I shook my head. Bluestreak brought my sword over to Prime, who took it from him.

"No guns?" Prime asked, somewhat surprised.

"No," I answered, "I never even fired one, much less held one..."

"Why?" Bluestreak asked, chuckling slightly, "Were they afraid you might accidentally have shot a Decepticon in the Spark?"

I chuckled softly, "More like purposely," I pointed out, shaking my head, "Someone, Starscream, would have ended up shot in the Spark had I had a gun."

"Oh?" Bluestreak asked, "And why's that?"

"Because his voice drives me _insane_!" I groaned, receiving snickers even from the surrounding Autobots. "And I still hold a grudge against him for almost killing me..." I muttered under my breath, "Thank you Soundwave." The last part was suppose to be quiet enough so that no one would hear.

"Soundwave adopted you," Prime asked quietly, "didn't he?"

I nodded my head slightly, wondering how he was fairing and whether or not he has realized I was missing yet. I knew that Megatron would forbid Soundwave from attempting to rescuing me, just as he had done that one time that the Autobots had managed to capture Ravage.

"Yes," I whispered, "He and my adopted siblings were the only things keeping me from ditching the Decepticons."

Prime nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, I understand that the Decepticons can be rather cruel to their teammates..." I nodded my head.

"So..." I trailed off and looked Prime in the optic, "Who are you thinking of making my 'guardian'?" I asked him, using guardian as a nicer term for what they would be.

Prime paused, thoughtful. "I've a few possible mechs..." Prime trailed off. "I've decided to give Shadowfang a chance, and I will assign someone to keep a watchful optic on her."

There were grumbles and complaints, but the Autobots didn't fully object. Bluestreak sighed and seemed to become more relaxed.

"Now," Prime turned back to me, "What do you transform into?"

I frowned, looking over my shoulder at the place my tail-sword would normally have been. "I transform into a Cybertronian wolf." I answered him, returning my gaze to Prime.

Prime nodded, now fully understanding why I looked the way I did. I frowned again, wondering if I was going to have to transform to go to the Autobot's base, not wanting to be in wolf form without my tail.

"Bluestreak," Prime turned to face the young Autobot, "How badly were you damaged?"

Bluestreak shook his head, "Not too badly, Prime." Bluestreak rolled his shoulders, wincing slightly as they protested the motion. "It'll probably be very painful to transform, though..."

Prime nodded his head. "Autobots, transform and go back to the base, I'll be there shortly." He ordered the surrounding Autobots, who did as he said. "Now, as for you two, you can ride in my trailer, it will make it easier on all of us."

Bluestreak nodded his head solemnly, before smiling softly at me. I gave Prime a curt nod, acknowledging what he had said, before returning a small, half smile to Bluestreak.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: Three

As we made our way to the Autobot base, I couldn't help but day dreaming. I was wondering how I would be treated, who would oppose me, who I would become instant friends with. I frowned, unsure of who would oppose me, and how badly I would be treated.

Bluestreak looked at me, and frowned, noticing that I had frowned. He shifted a little, tilting his head at me, questions in his optics.

"What's wrong?" Bluestreak asked.

"Nothing..." I answered, looking up at him. He frowned even deeper, not looking very convinced.

"Something is bugging you..." Bluestreak inquired, narrowing his optics.

I sighed, shaking my head. I looked at my hands, not wanting to look into Bluestreak's optics. Bluestreak got up and made his way over to me.

He knelt down next to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but to look up, and I came optic to optic with Bluestreak's worried, light blue optics. I was transfixed, I couldn't look away. I've never had anyone look at me since my older brother. I grew cold at the thought of him.

"Something is bugging you," Bluestreak repeated softly, "I want to know if I can help."

I sighed, and relaxed more. "It's just..." I trailed off, remembering something, "You're the sole survivor of your city?"

Bluestreak looked taken aback, I had obviously caught him off guard. Bluestreak looked down for a moment, probably saddened by the memory. "Yes..." He sighed after a few moments.

I felt sympathetic for the young Autobot, unsure of how I could comfort him. "I understand how that feels..." I admitted, looking away, feeling grief swell up from the memory. "I only got out of there alive because of my mother... She sacrificed herself so I could escape..." I felt a tear threatening to leek out, but I fought it.

I looked back at Bluestreak to see his optics filled with grief. "Really?" Bluestreak asked, "She must have been a brave femme, and someone that was loyal and trustworthy..."

"She was..." I trailed off, wondering if I should voice her name or not, but then decided that it wouldn't do much harm. "Her name was Blackcloud...."

A light of recognition lit up in Bluestreak's optics. I frowned at him slightly.

"I know her..." Bluestreak muttered, then his optics widened and he looked at me with surprise. "I could have sworn she was in my city the day it was attacked...."

I tilted my head, inspecting Bluestreak very closely, then the past that I had tried so hard to forget burst through, despite my attempts to hold it back.

_"Mother!" I screamed, racing around with fear, looking for any sign of my mother._

_A huge, white-silver Cybertronian tiger with jet black stripes jumped out in front of me._

_"Barbed-Claw!" I called in surprise, skidding to a halt, barely stopping myself from colliding with the huge cat. "Where's mother!? We've got to get her out of here!"_

_Barbed-Claw shook his head, "She told me to take you and get out as fast as possible, and to find help."_

_My optics widened in terror. "No!" I cried out, shaking my head, "I'm _not _leaving without her!"_

_Barbed-Claw wasn't going to give in to me, and he went for my scruff, wanting to waste no time escaping._

_I took off, racing out of the house, and glanced over my shoulder, smiling to myself with pride as I acknowledged that I was still much faster then my older brother. "I'll meet you out of town!"_

_We had been informed that Decepticons were heading in our city's direction, and since we where one of the very few cities left untouched by the Decepticons, it was obvious that they were heading for ours._

_We weren't to tell anyone about it, because if we did, everyone would panic and they would be __quickly destroyed by the Decepticons. I didn't want to leave my mother behind to be destroyed._

_I ducked into a small spot between two houses, and waited patiently for my older brother to dash by my hiding place._

_Then I slipped out of my hiding place, and glanced around quickly before racing back to my house._

_"Shade!" My mother cried out in surprise, using my shortened name. "I thought Barbed-Claw took you with him."_

_I shook my head, then grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've got to get out of her." I tugged on her arm, then frowned up at her when she didn't budge._

_"They're here early!" My mother suddenly cried, scooping me up into her arms and racing out of the house as fast as possible. "Deceptions are here! Prepare to be attacked!"_

_Everyone looked up to see jets growing closer. Then the first shot was fired._

_My mother tried to race out of the city, and escape without getting hit. We were making good progress when I noticed that we were being followed._

_Then my mother ducked into the ruins of a house, pushing me under some of the rubble. "Stay here, and wait for help." She ordered, before turning and making for the exit._

_She yelped in surprise when she collided with one of the Decepticons Seekers, causing her to fall to the ground._

_"Pathetic Autobot." The Decepticon growled darkly, before he shot my mother in the Spark._

_I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. The Decepticon kicked my mother's graying body before he walked over her in my direction._

_I trembled with fear and carefully backed up further into the rubble. I watched as my mother managed to grab her sword and stand up, using the wall for support._

_"Oh no you don't, you son of a glitch!" My mother growled threateningly before thrusting her sword through the Decepticon's Spark._

_Then they both fell to the ground, graying more and more as death seeped in. I sat there, trembling for hours, even after the sounds of battle had faded. Then I carefully made my way out of the rubble and over to my mother's body. I knew she was gone, but I tried to wake her, as if she was merely sleeping._

_That's when an other Autobot Sparkling made his way in._

_"Help has arrived." The young bot quivered, his gray-blue frame trembling._

_Then we both screamed as a Decepticon appeared at the doorway. I grabbed the gray-blue Sparkling's hand and pulled him over to the rubble, pushing him in._

_"Go through here, there's an exit." I whispered to him softly before turning to face the Decepticon._

_The young Sparkling nodded his head before pausing. "What about you?"_

_I frowned at the approaching Decepticon, then gave the Sparkling a quick smile. "I'll join you shortly, you go first."_

_The Sparkling nodded his head before he started to crawl his way through the rubble. I sighed and took on a defensive stance. The Decepticon chuckled darkly at my display of courage. That's when I bolted under him and made to get out of the city._

"You may have been that Sparkling I sent through the rubble before I went..." I trailed off, looking at him.

"_Oh_!" A look of recognition came across Bluestreak's face, "I remember that! When you didn't emerge from the exit, I thought that the Decepticon had gotten you!" Bluestreak smiled, relief spreading across his face. "I'm glad I wasn't the only survivor."

"Did you guys happen to come across a white-silver Cybertronian tiger with jet back stripes?" I asked suddenly.

Bluestreak looked thoughtful, then shook his head, "Sorry, no..."

I smiled slightly to myself. That means it's possible that my older brother had survived. Barbed-Claw could have escaped before the attack. But I didn't want to get too hopeful about it, because chances are he got killed sometime after the destruction of our city.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter: Five

The tour was pretty fun. Bluestreak kept the mood light and cheerful and Jazz tagged along after a while, adding to the cheerful mood. Bluestreak ended the tour at his quarters, and opened the door to see that a second berth has already been placed in there.

"And this," Bluestreak announced, "is my quarters. Nothing special, but, home is home, no matter how pleasing to the optic it is or isn't."

I gave a soft chuckle and stepped up to Bluestreak's side to see his quarters. It was plain, and just had two berths and a small table with a few data-pads on it. I nodded my approval.

"Not too bad." I grinned at him. "Never was one to like flashy and spunky designs all over the place."

Bluestreak laughed, "Then you might want to keep clear of Sunstreaker's quarters, he's all about 'flashy and spunky' designs."

I laughed at that, "Hah! I wasn't even planning on going anywhere near his quarters."

Bluestreak smiled and went into the room. "Which berth do you want?"

I shrugged. "I'm not all that picky." Bluestreak laughed and sat down on one. I sat down on the one across from him.

"I'm going to have to go out on patrol soon." Bluestreak announced.

"Ah," I looked up at him, "How is that going to work out? Will you have to bring me with you, or leave me here with someone else?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

Just then Jazz appeared at the doorway and leaned against it, since neither of us had bothered to close it. He had a huge smile on his faceplate, which I was beginning to think was stuck there. Bluestreak looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"What is it, Jazz?" Bluestreak asked.

"Prime jus' told me ta go wit ya on patrol, so ya can hav' Shadow tag along." Jazz informed, huge grin still in place.

"Ah, sweet." I grinned at Jazz, then frowned. "I hope I don't have to transform..."

Jazz and Bluestreak looked at me in puzzlement. "An' why's that?" Jazz asked, a frown of confusion tugging at his lips.

"Because," I sighed, "I don't feel right running around without my tail in Cybertronian wolf form..."

That caused Jazz to burst out laughing. "I bet if I ask Prime, he'll let ya hav' it, considerin' the fact that we can take ya on if ya decide ta attack us."

I beamed up at Jazz. "Really? Thanks, that would be awesome."

"What would be awesome?" Sideswipe suddenly appeared at the door, peering in to see who was in the room. I narrowed my optics at him as he noticed I was in the room. "Sorry if I offended you earlier..."

His apology was directed at me, and I knew it, so I dipped my head in acknowledgment. Then Sunstreaker appeared beside his twin.

"Ah," Sunstreaker muttered slightly, also taking in the scene. "Who you apologizing to?"

"The Decepticon femme." Sideswipe snapped quietly at his twin brother.

"Oh..." Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe, causing Sideswipe to shake his head.

"She's _way_ outta your league, bro." Sideswipe warned, "She'd slag ya easily, I'd advise strongly against it..."

Sideswipe sighed, noticing that his warning had gone unheard. I rolled my optics and looked at Jazz again. "When will you ask Prime?"

Jazz contemplated it for a moment. "Right now." he finally answered, turning on his heel and exiting the room. As he passed Sunstreaker, he hit him with a hard thunk across his head, snapping him out of his trace.

"I'd listen ta yer bro's advise, Sunny," Jazz said cheerfully over his shoulder, "She's _way_ to good ta fall for ya." Jazz gave me a huge smile, and I knew he was giving me a heads up on what he was talking about; _watch out for Sunstreaker_.

I glanced at Sunstreaker to see him glaring at Jazz's back. I just rolled my optics. _Mechs will be mechs. And some just hit on anything in slim armor._

I chuckled slightly at that, causing Sunstreaker to look at me. "He's right, you know." I tried to hide the laughter in my eyes, "I'm _definitely_ out of your league."

Sunstreaker frowned and Sideswipe snickered. Sunstreaker gave his twin a thunk upside the head, causing Sideswipe to shove Sunstreaker slightly. I sighed and rolled my optics.

"She's out of your league too!" Sunstreaker growled at Sideswipe, as if that would make him stop laughing.

"Yeah," Sideswipe answered, "I already knew that."

I decided to be devious, letting a small smile show on my faceplate as I looked over at Bluestreak for a split-second.

"I'm out of _all_ of your leagues." Bluestreak looked up, curiosity shining in his blue optics. I got the desired reaction from the twins. They looked up in utter astonishment.

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker asked, caught off guard, "Are you with one of the Decepticons? I bet you could do better..."

I growled slightly. "Wow, what a perv..." I muttered to myself. "Yep, I'm seeing one of the Decepticons."

This caused Bluestreak to tilt his head in curiosity, he seemed like he wasn't angered or hurt by any of this, so I felt like it wasn't wrong to do this. Sunstreaker looked a little put out, but also enraged.

"Who is this Decepticon you're seeing?" Sunstreaker growled, "I bet I could beat him in battle."

I sighed and rolled my optics. "You're a sorry excuse for scrap-metal!" I snarled suddenly.

Sunstreaker yelped and scurried away, not wanting to have an enraged femme after him. Sideswipe snickered as he watched his twin disappear around a corner. He gave me a knowing smile and I blushed slightly.

"You're good." He commented. Bluestreak look at him in confusion.

"Good at what?" Bluestreak asked, curious.

"Lying." I answered, giving Sideswipe a small smile. "I've never had anyone detect a lie from me, well, other then Soundwave, but he doesn't count."

Sideswipe shrugged. "When you're a troublemaker, you have to lie a lot, and being able to pick up on lies is a benefit of that." I nodded my head in complete understanding. "You wouldn't happen to be a prankster, would you?"

I glanced at Bluestreak, seeing his optics narrow at me. I took it that the two twins cause a lot of ruckus around here. Then I grinned at Sideswipe, deciding to let him know without Bluestreak finding out.

"What's the point? You always get in trouble in the end, and at the Decepticon base?" I made my optics widen, "Ah, no point in pulling a prank in there, unless you have a death wish."

Sideswipe nodded his head in complete understanding, "Ah, yeah. I bet you would have to be an excellent prankster to pull anything off in the Decepticon base, huh?"

I nodded my head, "Just ask Frenzy, he's never on the battlefield anymore because of one of the pranks he pulled, he's lucky to still be functioning."

Sideswipe laughed, then dipped his head. "Well, I've gotta go tease my bro, catch ya latter."

I looked at Bluestreak as Sideswipe left. He showed no sign of being suspicious of me being a troublemaker. I gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"I advise you to keep an optic out for the twins," Bluestreak warned, "Sideswipe's a huge prankster and Sunstreaker thinks that every femme should fall head-over-heels for him."

I gave him a curt nod and looked back at the doorway to see Jazz there, with my tail-sword in one hand. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Prime said ta keep ah clos' optic on ya, but ya can wear yer sword for safety reasons." Jazz informed, handing me my tail-sword, which I immediately attached to it's rightful place on my back. It felt good to be whole once again, having my security back and in it's rightful place, just in reach when needed.


End file.
